Lara
by BloodyMarie XD
Summary: A story about Lara and her life. I hope you like it. D Contains story lines from lara croft tomb raider legend and lara corft tomb raider underworld. I might add anniversary but i didnt really enjoy the game that much. More chapters to come action YAYYY!
1. Chapter 1

Lara woke up to the bright, refreshing sunshine of the morning sky. As she adjusted to the brightness of the sun, she recalled her last dream…

The simple breeze and the low light that made everything shine in a silvery way told Lara that it was nighttime. Not only till she looked around did she find out that she was one of the many estates her father, the deceased James Croft, had left her after his death. This one was a particular favourite of hers for the outstanding view of mountains and forest. There was a balcony of tan marble that went out 30 feet, with no railings. Lara had spent many a day sitting at the edge with her feet hanging off the side after a gruesome day of work. It was so relaxing and comforting here… especially at night. The moon did its job well, accenting the end of the trees with a glow of mystery and curiosity, as well as adding a certain amount of beauty that no other than the moon could achieve. The sky was black, filled with white stars that shone brightly, almost as if the sky was a black ceiling with lights. Lara loved nighttime more than any other period of day.

As Lara acknowledged more of her surroundings, she found that she was wearing a simple white dress, flowy at her bosom, then tight at her waist, then flowy at the bottom. It was long, reaching her ankles. It was one hundred percent cotton, and had a little beading at her waist, little blue beads and silver bead directly underneath. Lara sighed in happiness, she loved this dress. Her friend, Anaya, gave it to her. A gift from Peru, costing a simple thirty dollars, instead of Lara's normal clothing, bought from a special shop that had special needs met. Such as non-tear able, or extra water resistant… or any other special clothing that Lara needed for her around the world traveling experiences. The simple loose and simple cotton of the clothing piece made her happy for just being…. It. Lara noticed that her feet were bare. The feeling of the cold marble made her smile from the chill. After Lara had stopped marvelling at her clothing, she noticed a familiar figure staring at the moon. The man wore nothing but blue jeans and a black belt. His bushy brown hair glinted in the moonlight, making it look like he had dyed the edges of his hair silver. Lara toke a step forward silently, almost as if in a trance, for she was indeed breath taken from the familiar human in her presence. No doubt of it… from his beautifully toned chest and his muscular arms to his warm, comfy tropical scent. As if sensing that someone was nearby, he tilted his head to his right side, and turned around slowly, his hands clenched and his knees strait. His eyes were slightly annoyed and showed a bit of challenge… as if daring anybody to interrupt the beauty of the night. But as soon as he rested his gaze on Lara, his eyes softened and his hands unclenched. His posture released to his normal pose, cool and composed. He chuckled a bit, and smiled, showing a wide array of white teeth, perfect and showed that he toke good care of himself.

Seeing him smile made Lara smile. And she walked up to him, he opened his arms and she accepted them. As soon as she felt his embrace, she smiled even wider, and looked into his hazel eyes. Time froze itself, and Lara felt her worries and her concerns drop away, her happy world. Nothing could disturb her. Nothing. This felt, right. It felt proper. But who cares if I didn't… it wouldn't matter. As she dropped her gaze, feeling that she had gone to far to presume that he felt the same way…He tilted her shin up, making her look into his face once again, and this time she noticed that a tear had escaped him eye and made its way down to his cheek. His smile still held strong.

" I love you, Lara" he whispered.

" I love you, Zip."


	2. Chapter 2

I slid out of bed. My breath was unbalanced and I couldn't think strait. I stood up and stumbled to my bathroom across that hallway, grabbing onto the sink to steady myself. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. It showed different emotions… stress, confusion, pleading… and it scared me. I turned on the cold water, it came out in a gush. I splashed my face, and immediately the icy water-cooled me down.

_**Calm down, you're strong, you're a fighter. Get a grip.**_

I stopped and looked down at the white of the sink. I held my gaze there, feeling the incredible stress boil down. As I became calmer and more in control of myself, I looked up. I was happy to see myself completely unaware of the madness that just happened, as if all I had done was walk into the bathroom to go pee. I grabbed a towel and dried my face, all the while looking at myself. I looked at the door and decided that I should go back to my room. With one last glance at myself, I opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

" Good morning, Lady Croft" the familiar English accent of my old butler, Winston.

" Morning, Winston" I responded in a shaky voice, I hoped that my smile concealed my fear more. Winston's expression changed from a happy smile to a look of general concern.

"Lara, are you okay?" He asked.

" I'm not sure." I told him with a frown.

" Lara, you know that I am not going to tell anybody. Please, what's the matter?"

I told him my dream, and that I was confused in what it meant. I left out the part about my panic though. In truth, I was not impressed with myself. Usually I wouldn't freak out of something like that.

" Milady, I have a feeling that this is going to be a problem."

" Why?" I wondered.

" Because you and Zip do business together. And this might either destroy or help your predicament. " He explained.

I nodded, because I had thought the same thing. Anyways…

" Well, I'm going to indulge myself in a coke and a bag of all dressed Ruffles. I will see you later, Winston. And I trust that you won't spill our little secret?" I asked him with an expectant eyebrow and a smile.

" Of course, milady. And you don't have to worry, your secret is safe with me." He said and returned with a smile and twinkling eyes, as if he amused and happy to see me being a girly girl.

After getting dressed and brushing my teeth, I went downstairs. The magnificence of my house (or manor) is just incredible.

" Morning, Lara!" Alistair called out from the couch, reading another of his historian books.

" Good morning, Alistair." I said back, a smile spreading on my face. I saw his face light up in response.

" What are you reading?" I asked in general interest.

" The six wives of…"

Alistair was interrupted by Zip, who had just started walking down the stairs.

" Morning, Alistair, morning Lara." He said, he was smiling, it seemed that he started smiling right after he said MY name, or maybe that was just me….

" Morning, Zip" Alistair called.

"Ditto" I said, smiling like crazy and blushing a bit. Not that it showed, but I was a bit overheated.

" Whatcha reading, nerd?" he asked Alistair playfully.

" Oh shut up." He replied evenly.

Zip pulled out a pink notepad out of his back pocket that had a picture of that stupid bimbo Barbie. " Thought you might like this, fruitcake." He answered, throwing it at him.

Alistair caught it and threw it back at him, mummering " Bloody bitch " under is breath. Zip dodged it and made kissy faces at him, running toward the shelter of the headquarters room.

" BOYS! " I yelled. They could tell I was kidding because they both saw me smile when I said it.

" Sorry Lara." they both answered sheepishly.

I laughed and followed Zip into the headquarters room.

" Any problem in the world right now that I have to take care of?" I asked out loud.

Zip laughed. " Nope, nothing yet." He glanced at me. " Why? You that crazy?"

" Always was." I replied. He smiled and wagged his eyebrows. " I'm crazy, too."

" I know." I winked and put my hand on his back. I felt the shudder go through me when I touched him. " Keep up the good work." I told him.

" You're the boss" he replied and leaned back in his chair. I headed toward the doors.

" I'm going to take a swim. If anybody needs me, you know where I'll be."

" Can I join?"

He had no idea how much I wanted to say "Lets go skinny-dipping!" but that's just stupid. I winked and said maybe.

As she walked away, she didn't see Zip watching her every move. From her feet to her hair.

" Shit, she's sexy." He thought. Her eye's, her smile, she was funny and smart. She was just perfect.

'But, she's taken." He remembered. Her more-than-a-friend Terry Sheridan. He was built, and he had a sexy smile and a killer tan. They were perfect, better than he and she could ever be. Yeah, it was impossible… He watched her go upstairs to change into one of her swimsuits. Maybe it would be the pretty white one. Lara looked fabulous in white.

After a couple minutes, Lara came down in the pretty white swimsuit that Zip had mentioned, also carrying a tan towel and a hair band on her wrist. She walked into the poolroom and after the door shut, Alistair got up and put his book on the coffee table. He walked over to headquarters and sat down on a chair, relaxing in the comfortable cushions.

" She's a pretty one, eh?" he asked.

" Her? Hell no." But his frown and blush made Alistair suspect different.

" You like her, don't you?" he asked.

Zip frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. But he said nothing.

" If I recall, you're dating Rachel, correct?" he said.

" Fail, dude, I'm dating Sadie." He couldn't bring himself to say that she was a hateful, spoiled bitch you only wanted him for his money. Him and Alistair weren't rich, but they both got paid a lefty sum of money for the work that they did for Lara.


End file.
